mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Doki Doki School Hours
Geneon | network = TV Tokyo | first = April 4, 2004 | last = June 27, 2004 | episodes = 13 | episode_list = }} Geneon | first = August 4, 2004 | last = February 2, 2005 | runtime = | episodes = 7 | episode_list = }} is a four panel manga series and anime series by Tamami Momose. ''Sensei no Ojikan was serialised in Bamboo Comics from 1997, published by Takeshobō. A 13 episode anime TV series adaptation was created by J.C.Staff. It was aired on TV Tokyo from April 4, 2004 to June 27, 2004, A 7 episode OVA, Sensei no Ojikan Gold (せんせいのお時間 ご～るど), was also produced by J.C.Staff. These episodes were released onto the DVDs of the TV series, one episode for each DVD. Both the TV series and OVA have been licensed for release in North America by Geneon. However, the OVA was folded onto the TV series and released together as simply Doki Doki School Hours. Thus, for the release in that region, the 14th episode is actually the first episode of the OVA and so on. The series is centered on 27-year-old homeroom teacher Mika Suzuki (who only looks about half her age) and the eccentric and colorful students of her class. The anime, coming two years after J.C.Staff had success with Azumanga Daioh, inherits a lot stylistically from that series, however the original manga predates Azumanga Daioh by two years. Additionally, before the recent anime incarnation, the manga spawned a series of drama CDs. Plot A very short 27 year old teacher has an interesting time trying to teach her class. She has to deal with the eccentricities of her students as they present themselves over the school year. When you have an insane class (which includes a cross-dressing narcissist, an otaku, a dumb jock, a boy-band obsessed girl, a lesbian in love with the teacher, a homosexual in love with the jock, a guy who looks like a middle-aged man, a girl obsessed with material items and the vain rich girl), what's a person to do but hope? Characters ; : :The 27-year old homeroom teacher of Class 2A who is unusually short. She is usually addressed as "Mika-sensei". Her short stature and generally "cute" appearance causes people to think her more childish than she is. Even so, she is not especially mature, still lives with her parents and dreads "measuring day". ; : :A brutally honest student who belongs to the cooking club. She is often shown moaning about being surrounded by "idiots" in her class, or telling people off. She loves slasher films. ; : :A girl who likes to sleep in class but outside of school she holds a part-time job as she loves to make money. She has also shown great concern about her appearance and weight, causing her to put herself on crash diets. She's very ditzy sometimes, like when she walked into the classroom and Anthony (an American exchange student) said "Hello!" in English: she came to the instant conclusion she had woken up in America. , also known as Iinchou : :The Class President of Class 2A. She wanted to be class president due to her favorite pop star stating that he liked class presidents: she decided to be class president for the rest of her life. She is highly intellgent and friendly, but is seem at times being brutal to people, especially when they somehow insult her idol. ; : :A tall and very pretty girl who constantly teases Mika-sensei, as she finds her various moods cute. She is a lesbian and has stated on several occasion that she loves small girls, thus making it no surprise that she has a huge (and slightly sadistic) crush on Mika-sensei. She is constantly flirting with her, which often borders on molestation. She has an excellent body, which Kobayashi is jealous of, though she is fairly modest about it. She also does well academically, though she isn't above failing a test on purpose if it means she'll get to spend time with Mika-sensei. ; : :The athlete. Kenta knows nothing other than sports-related information. He is rather dumb and fails most things that don't involve sports, but he is also kind and good-natured. Kudo, who likes him, will often tutor him. ; : :A male honor student who is gay and in love with Suetake. He has poor self-control and is known as "the nosebleed king". Though Suetake is completely oblivious to Kudo's affections, everyone else is aware of them, and they are constantly rolling their eyes over his actions (which is very similar to how they react to Kitagawa's love for Mika, the only difference being that Mika is aware of Kitagawa's feelings, but can do little to stop her advances). He is seen having fantasies about Suetake, and not much else. A running gag is he will constantally have nose bleeds (in Japan, its a sign of sexual arousal, especially in young men) brought on by Suetake's innocent comments and actions to the point of passing out and requiring medical attention. ; : :A student who used to love beautiful girls and turned into a narcissist, to the point that he usually goes to school in makeup. He goes on and on about how lovely a girl can be, if she uses the right products. Outside school, he has been seen in skirts and even a full ladies' kimono. Despite the two of them often stating that they dislike each other, he seems to have a good relationship with Kobayashi. Takumi "Watabe" Watanabe (渡部匠 Watanabe Takumi) : :The head (and, originally, sole member) of the school's manga club. He has great artistic ability, but he's only ever seen drawing stereotypical bishōjo-type characters, and his obsession tends to get a little on the creepy side. He dislikes drawing men, and it's somewhat implied that he's not very good at doing so. Mika-sensei has occasionally shown interest in his work. Mika has often been the subject of his work, which has seems to have earned him a somewhat friendship with Kitakawa for his art of her. Gen Nakamura (中村元 Nakamura Gen), also known as "Old Man" (Oyaji) : :The 17-year old student carries himself in a stereotypically "40-year old" manner, and therefore is nicknamed "Old Man". Later in the series, it is hinted he has a crush on Iincho, and is occasionally mistaken for a pervert. Linda Matsumoto (松本リンダ Matsumoto Rinda), also known as Matsumoto-sensei : :Okitsu High School's Doctor and Mika's best friend on the faculty. Chinatsu Nakayama (中山千夏 Nakayama Chinatsu) : :A member of Takumi Watanabe's manga club who, ironically, is terrible at drawing manga. She idolises and has a large crush on Takumi. He seems to know, but manages to throw her off. Anthony M.Chamberlain (アンソニー・M・チェンバレン) : :A transfer student who is studying abroad from America. He is fluent in Japanese because he is an otaku. Media Anime #Here Comes Class 2A Of Okitsu High School #Measuring and Throwing and Hitting #Swimsuits and Exams! Something Drops! #Mika-Sensei's Summer Story #Summer Ends and Artistic Autumn Arrives #The Culture Festival Is The Festival of Culture #Santa Girl and New Years' Fun #Winter Has Come and Spring Is Around The Corner #The Tearful Graduation Ceremony #The Kyoto Field Trip Incident of Love and Hate! #Sunshine After Rain, Partially Student Teacher #Frightening experiences, Summer Activities #Summer in Shonan : The Don't Say Goodbye Episode #The Exchange Student and Okitsu, The Dark City #Sports Festival Special #The Big Family and The Elusive Pork Ramen, Big Sister Mika Is Running Away #Beast Buster Ekaterina Nagare A.K.A. Iincho #SF Magical Period Drama Doki Doki Version: The Okitsu Millennium Battle! #The Culture Festival Operation #The Small One Departs Okitsu External links and references *[http://www.dokidokidvd.com/ Geneon Doki Doki School Hours website] * Official series site at King Records * J.C.Staff page on the anime Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Geneon Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Yonkoma Category:Anime OVAs it:Sensei no ojikan ja:せんせいのお時間